


Dec 10

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2015 [10]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’re studying in the library and there are two people very obviously fucking in the stacks and we keep sharing embarrassed glances."</p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5393351">Day 9</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 10

It's been three weeks since Chris got locked in the supply closet with Darren Criss, and while they haven't managed to go on that date yet they have rapidly progressed to a point of texting almost nonstop and eating lunch together most days. 

(Darren wants to know if the lunches can count as a date. Chris says they definitely can't. He might have never gone on a real date before, but he still has standards and they rest far higher than cafeteria cuisine.) 

They _want_ to go on the date. But there were play rehearsals and then the play itself and now they're nearing finals... 

Darren's made him keep the entire weekend before Christmas free. Chris can't wait, because they've been talking - not just over text but on the phone now, too. The more he learns about Darren the more he likes. It's almost frustrating how he has to admit that there's a reason Darren's popular. Everyone likes him because he's genuinely likeable. Teachers adore him because he oozes potential and lives up to it just often enough to appease them. He gets the leading role because he is the best. 

Chris almost feels like he should hate Darren, but he can't. 

And Darren definitely doesn't hate him. It makes Chris blush sometimes, how frank Darren can be in his appreciation of Chris. But it's - it's wonderful, really. Darren doesn't think Chris is perfect and he's willing to help Chris where he thinks Chris needs it (like reading lines, and choreography) while still not making Chris feel bad for not being strong in the same areas. 

Chris can help Darren with some things, too - like history. Especially when the reason they're not on that date right now is because Darren got a C minus on his last history test and his mom grounded him until he finishes his extra credit. 

He's only allowed to go three places: school, the grocery store when his mom needs stuff, and the library to study. 

Which is why Chris is currently sitting with him in the library. He doesn't really need to be here, but being in the same place just makes them both... happy. It's dumb but undeniable how giddy Darren's presence can make Chris, like he's floating on air and everything's just a little bit brighter. 

His mother definitely suspects something is up, because he hasn't lectured her on how futile and pointless his existence is in the past couple weeks.

So, yeah. He likes Darren - definitely enough to play tutor if it means they get a few hours together, and Darren gets one step closer to being able to take him out. 

Chris has got studying he can do, anyway. Even if they spend half of the study time whispering back and forth and laughing it'll be twice as much studying as he'd do alone in his bedroom at home. 

He's in the middle of actually explaining how Christianity was introduced into the Byzantine Empire by Constantine when they hear it for the first time. 

A moan. 

They look at each other for a second then Chris goes back to talking, deciding to ignore whatever that was. 

And then they hear it again, lower and longer. 

"What..." Chris frowns, looking over his shoulder. Whatever it is is coming from the stacks behind them. "Is someone sick?" 

Darren snickers. "Um. Don't think so." 

"What?" Chris asks. "Then-" 

There's a _whimper_. 

Suddenly Chris gets it. "Ohmygod." 

Darren trying not to laugh out loud. He loses it when the next thing they hear is almost an echo of Chris, someone moaning, " _Oh my God._ " 

"We have to leave." Chris hisses at Darren. 

"What, you don't want to listen to the free show?" 

"No!" Chris is slightly scandalized. He's watched porn before, the noises are unmistakable now. "I have no desire to hear anyone fuck."

Darren bites his bottom lip. "Wow. Never heard you say that before." 

"What?" Chris asks. "Fuck?" 

Suddenly Darren looks flustered. "Um. We should totally go. Yeah." 

Chris is suspicious but gathers his books. When he's got them all his backpack he stands, trying not to let the chair scrape the floor too much. He expects Darren to stand with him but Darren stays sitting. 

"Come on," Chris says. 

"Um." Darren coughs. "Okay, but, look, uh... it's not my fault." 

"What? I - oh." Chris is pretty sure he goes bright red, because when Darren stands he can see the bulge in Darren's crotch. 

"Natural biological reaction," Darren says, matter of factly. His blush gives away the fact that he actually is embarrassed though. 

"Right." Chris has to look away, or he's gonna end up with the same problem. 

Behind them, a book falls. It almost drowns out a sharp gasp. 

He grabs Darren's arm. "Seriously, we need to go." 

"You touching me right now isn't gonna help this." 

Chris looks again. He can't help it. "Okay, well, of two potential awkward situations I'll take yours. I have no desire to find out who that is back there." 

Darren stands up, and then untucks his uniform shirt so it hangs over his crotch. "Okay, come on." 

They escape the floor in silence, heading down the staircase closer to the lobby. "So," Darren says. "Um. Did you want to keep studying?" 

Darren's problem has mostly gone away. Not that Chris would know. Because he definitely isn't sneaking regular peeks. 

"Yeah," Chris says. "You still need to finish your essay." 

And Chris's mind is spinning with thoughts of Darren and how Darren was turned on and how Darren looked when Chris said 'fuck' and how much he needs Darren to raise his grade so they can go on that date and maybe Chris can how to put that look on Darren's face again.


End file.
